custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Newfoundland Shatterdome
The Newfoundland Shatterdome is one of the PPDC newest in Canada, and started construction 1 year after the end of the second Kaiju War. And is the first shatterdome built alongside the Canadian coastline near the Atlantic Ocean, and is operated by both the Canadian Military and the PADC | Pan Atlantic Defense Corps. History After the end of the Second Kaiju War. The Canadian Government has decided that it needs a shatterdome of its own, it's for Canada's own safety after the harsh Battle of Quebec City leaving 1 million dead to the attacking Kaiju. After the decision on building the Newfoundland shatterdome was approved by the Canadian Government. Construction on the shatterdome started on February 16, 2056, during the Pre-Kaiju watch operations in the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. On November 2, 2057, the shatterdome has finished construction. Longest Canadian Shatterdome The Newfoundland Shatterdome is also one of Canadas Longest Active shatterdome in the Atlantic during the Pre-Kaiju Watch Operations during its commissioning. 2059 Incident By 2059, the Shatterdome receives severe damage in the hanger after a Rogue PADC Personnel Sabotage the Jaeger Lift and dropped it near Raven Prime causing an explosion that killed almost all the Hanger PADC Personnel near Raven Prime. Then the day before the first Incident. Another incident happened near Crown Templar's hanger bay after a weapon accidentally exploded within the Jaegers body that caused the Shatterdome to halt its operation until most of everything is repaired. except for the 2 destroyed Jaegers during the hanger incident. Unfortunately, they never re-commissioned due to there severe damage with the explosions. After War Operations The operations from this Shatterdome was really small due to it being built after the Second Kaiju War. * Operation "Extermination" | Note: this operation was a multi-national anti-kaiju elimination operation created by NATO and both the PPDC and the PADC. | May 11, 2056 - June 3, 2056. * Operation "Wild Centurion" | February 17, 2057 - February 29, 2057. Sister Shatterdomes * Vancouver Shatterdome * Ninstints Shatterdome * Seaside Shatterdome Shatterdome Capacity The Newfoundland shatterdome is capable of housing 8 Jaegers, even tho it is a small shatterdome from Canada. Its original capacity was 14 on housing the Jaegers. But the PADC upgraded the shatterdome to hold 1 more Jaeger just for a higher defence measure near the Coast-Line. Known Stationed Jaegers 2057 * Chrome Brutus | Active * Echo Marauder | Destroyed During Incident-7017-B * Sigma Valiant | Active * Centurion Fist | Active * Copper Boxer | Decommissioned After Dismissal Of Both Of The Pilots * Dread Repulse | Active * Epsilon Crux | Destroyed During Patrol-9319-Z 2058 * Chrome Brutus | Re-Transferred To Anchorage Shatterdome * Deimos Fury | Active * Sigma Valiant | Active * Valor Blade | Active * Marine Alpha | Active * Nova Sierra | Destroyed During Incident-7056-E * Echo Vortex | Active * Guardian Foxtrot | Active 2059 * Raven Prime | Destroyed During Hanger Incident * Vanguard Alpha | Active * Crown Templar | Destroyed During Hanger Incident * Titan Valor | Under Going Repairs After Hanger Incident * Strider Zeta | Active * N/A * N/A * N/A Category:Shatterdomes Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Articles under Construction Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps